patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
All-Stars Battle Royale Saga
What About What Happened Endings Depends on who is selected. Character Roster All-Stars Battle Royale Saga/Fanon Game Playable Characters (I = IceLoverMei, S = Spongebob100) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Series) S *Frisk (Undertale) I *Mettaton (Undertale) I *Kirby (Kirby Series) I *Doomsday (Superman Series) I *Shantae (Shantae Series) S *Baraka (Mortal Kombat Series) I *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) S *Jasper (Steven Universe) I *Pac-Man (Pac-Man Series) S *Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat Series) S *Milla Basset (Freedom Planet) S *Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot Series) S *Robbie Rotten (Lazy Town) I *Akuma (Street Fighter Series) I *Reaper (Overwatch) S *Undyne (Undertale) I *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat Series) S *Prana (Unholy War) I *Kazuya (Tekken Series) I *Lu-Bu (Dynasty Warriors Series) S *Raiden (Mortal Kombat Series) S *Deadshot (Injustice Version) S *Raiden (Mortal Kombat Series) S *Grand Dad (7 GRAND DAD Bootleg) I Story-Only Characters NPCs Stages *Sonic Stage: Seaside Hill (Sonic Heroes/Final Fantasy X) **Hazard: Bahamut (Final Fantasy X) **Background Only: Tails, Knuckles, Badniks, Shadow(Near the End of the Match) **Music: Seaside Hill Zone/Enemy Attack *Frisk/Mettaton/Undyne Stage: Snowdin (Undertale/Shantae) **Hazard: The Pirate Master (Shantae) **Background Only: Snowdin Monsters, Papyrus, Sans(Near the End of the Match) **Music: Snowdin/Final Boss Battle *Kirby Stage: Fountain of Dreams (Kirby/Freedom Planet) **Hazard: Lord Brevon Ship (Freedom Planet) **Background Only: Meta Knight Halberd(Near the End of the Match) **Music: Fountain of Dreams/Final Boss 2 *Shantae Stage: Spittle Maze (Shantae/Broforce) **Hazard: Wetman and Cyclops Plant (Shantae) **Background Only: Broforce Characters(Halfway through the Match) **Music: Ancient Aquifers/Vietnam Blue Sky High Intensity *Twilight Sparkle Stage: Cloudsdale (MLP/Teen Titans) **Hazard: Trigon (Teen Titans) **Background Only: Pegasus Ponies(including Rainbow Dash), Raven(Near the End of the Match) **Music: To Cloudsdale/Titans of Magic *Jasper Stage: Ancient Sky Arena (Steven Universe/Sonic Forces) **Hazard: Infinite (Sonic Forces) **Background Only: Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl **Music: Moonlit Battlefield/Infinite (Battle 2) *Crash Stage: Warp Room (Crash Bandicoot Warped/Multiple Series (Mainly Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze) **Hazard: Dark Chao (Sonic Adventure 2), Ghosts (Pac-Man), Scarfy (Kirby), Junkrat (Overwatch), Archy (DKTF), Skowl (DKTF) **Background Only: Dr. Neo Cortex **Music: Sub-Dimensions/Frozen Frenzy *Akuma Stage: Suzaku Castle Night (Street Fighter II/Ape Escape 3) **Hazard: Monkey Red, Green Pants Monkey, Black Pants Monkey (Ape Escape 3) **Music: Suzaku Castle/Monkey Red Face-Off *Reaper Stage: Temple of Anubis (Overwatch/Tekken 6) **Hazard: Junkrat (Overwatch), Azazel (Tekken 6) **Background Only: Overwatch Characters **Music: Temple of Anubis/The Finalizer *Lu Bu Stage: Battle of Chi Bi (Dynasty Warriors 4/Mortal Kombat Deception) **Hazard: Wei Archers (Dynasty Warriors), Onaga (Mortal Kombat Deception) **Background Only: Wei Soldiers, Netherealm Demon(Halfway through the match) **Music: Cry for Wind/Dragon Slayer *Grand Dad Stage: Stone Age (7 Grand Dad/Dig-Dug) **Hazard: Small Dinosaur, Diving Birds (7 Grand Dad), Pooka, Fygar (Dig-Dug) **Background Only: Taizo Hori **Music: Title Theme and Ending (Beta Mix)/Subterranean *Extra Stage: Krakarov Volcano (Sly Cooper/Oddworld: Stranger Wrath) **Hazard: Clockwerk (Sly Cooper), Bandits (Oddworld: Stranger Wrath) **Background Only: Stranger(Near the End of the Match) **Music: A Strange Reunions/Last Legs *Extra Stage: 2Fort (Team Fortress 2/Cuphead) **Hazard: Red/Blu Soldier, Red/Blu Demoman, Red/Blu Sentry (Team Fortress 2), Giant King Dice, Chips Bettigan, Pirouletta (Cuphead) **Background Only: Team Fortress 2 Characters **Music: Team Fortress 2 Main Theme/One Hell of a Time *Rival Stage **Hazard: N/A **Music: Rival Light/Rival Heavy *Final Boss Stage **Hazard: Polygon Man (Final Boss), Bahamut (Final Fantasy X), The Pirate Master (Shantae), Trigon (Teen Titans), Onaga (Mortal Kombat), Clockwerk (Sly Cooper), Giant King Dice (Cuphead) **Music: First Phase, Second Phase, Third Phase Rivals *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Crash Bandicoot (Fast Animals Mascot) L *Frisk vs Millia Basset (Kind-Hearted Young Fighters) L *Mettaton vs Johnny Cage (Own World Super-Stars) L *Kirby vs Pac-Man (Hungry Round Heroes) L *Doomsday vs Jasper (Made-of-Stone Major Villans) H *Shantae vs Twilight Sparkle (Purple Hair Magicians) L *Baraka vs Prana (Sharp Teeth Species) H *Robbie Rotten vs Grand Dad (Siivagunner High Quality Rips) L *Akuma vs Raiden (Heaven vs Hell Fighters) H *Reaper vs Deadshot (Skilled Undercover Criminals) H *Undyne vs Lu-Bu (Spear-Weirder Generals) H *Scorpion vs Kazuya (Demonic Rage-Filled Fighters) H Battles Sonic the Hedgehog *Stage 1: Sonic (1st) vs. Mettaton (2nd) (Stage: Seaside Hill) (2/0-0/2) *Stage 2: Sonic (1st) vs. Kirby (2nd) vs. Twilight Sparkle (3rd) (Stage: Cloudsdale) (4/0-1/3-1/3) *Stage 3: Sonic (1st) vs. Shantae (2nd) vs. Prana (3rd) (Stage: Spittle Maze) (3/0-1/3-1/2) *Stage 4: Sonic (1st) vs. Grand Dad (2nd) vs. Robbie Rotten (3rd/4th) vs. Pac-Man (3rd/4th) (Stage: Stone Age) (3/0-1/1-1/2-0/2) *Stage 5: Sonic (1st) vs. Frisk (2nd) vs. Raiden (3rd) vs. Reaper (4th) (Stage: Warp Room) (5/0-1/2-2/2-1/4) * Stage 6(Rival): Sonic (1st) vs. Crash (2nd) (Blue Area) (3/2-2/3) * Stage 7(Final Boss): Sonic vs. Polygon Man with Polygon Deadshot, Polygon Doomsday, Polygon Undyne, Polygon Baraka, Polygon Johnny Cage & Polygon Scorpion (Purple Area) Doomsday *Stage 1: Doomsday (1st) vs. Lu Bu (2nd) (Battle at ChiBi) (2/0-0/2) *Stage 2: Doomsday (1st) vs. Scorpion (3rd) vs. Kazuya (2nd) (Krakarov Volcano) (2/0-1/2-0/2) *Stage 3: Doomsday (1st) vs. Sonic (2nd) vs. Deadshot (3rd) (2Fort) (5/0-1/3-1/4) *Stage 4: Doomsday (1st) vs. Reaper (3rd) vs. Raiden (4th) vs. Akuma (2nd) (Temple of Anibus) (6/1-1/3-2/3-2-2) *Stage 5: Doomsday (1st) vs. Pac-Man (4th) vs. Grand Dad (3rd) vs. Crash (2nd) (Ancient Sky Temple) (5/1-1/4-2/3-3/3) *Stage 6(Rival): Doomsday vs. Jasper (Blue Area) (3/2-2/3) *Stage 7(Final Boss): Doomsday vs. Polygon Man with Polygon Shantae, Polygon Johnny Cage, Polygon Robbie Rotten, ???, ??? & ??? (Purple Area) ??? * Stage 1: ??? vs. ??? * Stage 2: ??? vs. ??? vs. ??? * Stage 3: ??? vs. ??? vs. ??? * Stage 4: ??? vs. ??? vs. ??? vs. ??? * Stage 5: ??? vs. ??? vs. ??? vs. ??? * Stage 6(Rival): ??? vs. ??? (Blue Area) * Stage 7(Final Boss): ??? vs. Polygon Man (Purple Area) Trivia *This was pointed out to be an extremely long saga giving the fact that it require going through different story mode as one of the character at a time. **This share a similar feel to the Mortal Kombat 4 Remake Saga where it take one story to get through the saga. Despite the fact the Mortal Kombat 4 Remake Saga was never finished. Category:Saga Category:Saga based off a game Category:Main Story